Speedrunning:Inside the Asylum
Inside the Asylum is a level MediEvil. Routes for each category are included under the sections below: Any% MediEvil - Any% Speedrun Tutorial - Inside the Asylum This level is the first potential run killer. This is the only level in the Any% category where you really have to fight enemies. All the enemies must be killed in each room to progress to the next room. This is an extremely difficult level (probably the hardest in the run), due to the low number of life bottles and weapons you have. If you have only 3 life bottles of energy upon entering the level, the chances are you will not be able to complete the level. You ideally should have 4 or 5 life bottles. Make sure to grab the energy vials whenever you see them to keep your health high. Each zombie takes off 50 hp when it hits you. The attack you use to kill the normal zombies and the asylum inmates is the short sword's charge attack ( ). The problem is that you need to be close to the enemies to attack them, and the zombies have a lunging attack which can easily hit you. Basically, it's extremely easy to lose health in this level from the zombies. The inmates aren't usually a problem. With the short sword charged, approach the enemies and release the attack so the swinging motion will hit them. They can still lunge at you when you use this attack and if you get too close you will hit them and get damaged as well. It's best to let them get into packs and then killing lots of them at once - aka letting them all come out of the gates and into the room. Of course you have to do this all while avoiding the cannons so keep moving! Once the headless zombies appear, just take out the club and you can usually mash them in one hit. Energy vials will appear in this room and the next, so make sure you get them! Switch back to the sword for the rest of the level afterwards. Once the last wave comes out in the final room - the one with the pit in the middle - don't bother attacking the enemies, wait until they come out and then hit the chest to kill them all. Go through the door and get the rune to release the Mayor and get the last Dragon Gem - make sure you don't pick up the chalice by mistake! For a speedrun, it wastes time to use the health fountain here but I would advise using it because there aren't a huge number of health drops in the rest of the run. Also, if you are just learning and want to get a time on the board, then I wouldn't worry about saving before the level and reloading - this is useful for races. Any% Glitchless Same as Any%, but the Chalice is collected at the end of the level. 100% (Glitchless) & Max% (Glitchless) Same as Any%, but more life bottles were collected beforehand and the Chalice is collected at the end of the level. Category:Speedrunning Category:Speedrunning - MediEvil levels